Racks for carrying bikes by the trailer hitch receiver of motor vehicles may offer a wheel tray assembly for each bike to be carried. Multiple wheel tray assemblies may be coupled to carry multiple bikes. The bike carrier described herein incorporates assembly coupling aspects from U.S. Pat. No. 9,956,922 of the present inventor that issued May 1, 2018.